Burning Wings
by victorianchic105
Summary: This is an alternate take for a beginning to Hawksong. K for slight violence just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. They belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

_This is a different twist to the beginning of Hawksong. Was going to be an entirely different take on the book but I have had no inspiration past what I have written so far. May be added upon sometime in the future if inspiration does come._

_This is an exercise in my writing skills so __**reviews**__ are greatly appreciated! (not just about plot, but my style of writing too please)_

_Enjoy…_

Water dripped from the ceiling somewhere and the smell of butane gas was faintly distinct as it mixed with the earthly aroma of dirt and roots. Sound easily echoed along the winding tunnel and it seemed like the ghosts of past prisoners were sticking around to watch the spectacle.

I could feel the cold of the ground seep into my body as I sat crossed legged, back straight, chin high, and eyes closed. Anyone who glanced my way would have mistaken me for stone. The way my pale skin and dark features blended into my surroundings it wouldn't have been hard to go by unseen.

As it was, there was really no where to go in my illusionist state, for I was a prisoner myself in the dungeons of my avian adversaries.

For the millionth time, I tried to unravel the secrets and shadows of the past that led to the world my people lived in today. The constant anger, bloodshed, and grief. There was no relief whatsoever. Every breaking of a new dawn meant more children had to die. That's really all we were, children, blind to the paths of compromise and forgiveness. For we had never the chances to learn them and so we were ignorant.

These thoughts coincided with the actions that brought me here to this four by four underground cell. I had wanted to try and break past my ignorance. I had the foolish hope of peace on the horizon. I came, alone, to the Hawks Keep and asked for a counsel with the Tuuli Thea, queen over the avian people. I hadn't waited five minutes before ten armed guards escorted me none too gently away from the Keep and into their underground dungeons.

It was quiet ingenious of them to put there prisons underground, as the avian people tended to spread wings and fly whenever given the chance at a clear sky above. My own hopes of escaping in my well known form as a cobra would be impossible as two avian soldiers stood guard against the opposite wall with swords drawn.

It had been eight hours since the wind had played across my face and the dark, cold, damp cell was starting to get smaller and smaller. I was contemplating rash actions just to get out and feel the grass beneath my midnight black scaled skin again.

A splash of water as an unknown figure stepped into one of the rapidly forming puddles stopped any thoughts of escape as I slitted my eyes to see the newcomer. Only his two personal 'bodyguards' had a different reaction than camaraderie or respect. They quickly went into fighting stances and lunged toward whoever was behind the wall of the cell and out of my sight.

I didn't move more than the standing up motion required. I was wary of whoever was winning against these two avian soldiers. They were subdued in less than fifteen seconds with no time to call for alarm. Either an assassin had been sent to kill me without the ramifications of the codes of war or one of my people was attempting a rescue.

I waited as the jangle of keys split the silence of defeat and victory. My wariness neither subsided nor increased as a lean figure dressed head to toe in gauzy black cloth appeared in front of my cell door, keys in hand. There wasn't even a gap for eyes to see through and so he could not tell the masked figure's race by the color of his eyes. It was deeply frustrating.

As Diente of the serpiente people, I had been privileged with too many blessings of manners and propriety owed to a ruler. It would take some will power of my own to keep from ordering the man to explain himself. In light of the situation, though, it seemed easier than expected after the door swung open, inviting a sweet relief of freedom as the masked figure motioned for quiet and stealth before racing along the tunnel in long strides.

I didn't waste any time with argument or questions but quickly caught up to my assumed rescuer as he lightly wove through the winding underground prison and to the stairway that led up to the night sky. A sky that was filled with invisible drops of pouring rain.

An alarm sounded throughout the night as we raced together across the open field to a dark silhouette. It was a stable for the avian soldiers. Two horses were already saddled and ready for us when the masked avian figure lighted a torch. He pointed to a white Andalusion before jumping onto a dark brown Selle Francaise. I took that as my cue to follow and swiftly kicked into a canter out into the rain and chaos.

The masked avian immediately kicked his mount and tore across the field toward an small open gate twenty yards away. Avian soldiers spotted us when we were halfway across and opened fire, letting arrows fly across the field without any caution for their avian comrades on the other side. I dimly heard an ordered shout to cease fire and get to the stables as we raced past the captain in charge.

Three avian soldiers chased us through the closing gate. It would be a race to safety across the border then. I urged the strong Andalusian beauty into a dead sprint, surpassing my masked rescuer and silently urging him to follow. In seconds, we were neck and neck, our legs brushing every now and then as the path grew narrower.

In the span of ten deeply indrawn breathes the trees fell away on the left, exposing the sheer cliff edge flirting within inches of his masked rescuers fleeing mount. Rocks clattered and fell down the five hundred foot drop to the merciless ocean below. Fifty yards stretched before them until the path veered back into the forest and away from a falling death.

I twisted around just enough to see the three riders behind in single file gaining on us, the Hawks Keep lit in a haunting profile along the cliffs. The wind and rain was harder out in the open and the loose outfit worn to show that no hidden weapons could be concealed was plastered once again to my body.

It was becoming difficult to sort out any other priority than riding as fast as this horse could carry me.

Their perilous flirtation with death fell away as quickly as it appeared and the dark forest enveloped them once again; providing shelter from the freezing rain and a wider path as they raced onward.

A shattering of bark and stone to my right made the fact that we were to be brought back dead or alive seem chillingly unexpected. The avian soldiers must be using sling shots for the small round balls of stone. One of those to the back of the head and it would be a dark world for the rest of your split second life.

I heard the zing and crack this time as the masked avian's horse screamed and its legs crumbled beneath him. My rescuer was thrown forward, hitting the ground with too much force. A sharp pang to my left shoulder caused me to lunge forward and nearly get thrown off myself.

I knew that leaving my masked avian rescuer was against every honorable nature I ever possessed, but the duty to my people was stronger. If I stopped to fight for an avian I did not know beyond the last two hours, who could very well be dead and get recaptured or killed in the process, than everything my people fought for would be lost with my last breath.

I couldn't stop, not even for my avian rescuer could I stop. I sent a prayer to the skies to give him strength and raced away. Back to my own land, back to safety, back to my duty.

**Danica Pov**

The sky was dark as clouds laden with two days' worth of rain roiled above. I could hear the ocean below crashing against the rocks in an attempt to crush them to dust. Wind pulled the trees backwards and forwards in a deafening dance. The full affect was full of foreboding doom.

They wouldn't give me anything to keep my hair back, too afraid that I would find a way to end my life before the counsel could decide that for me. I didn't believe for one second that my mother had lost so much power that the counsel could overrule her. Not the entire counsel, I reminded myself, but enough of them.

It had been years since any Thuli Thea held majority power and our once absolute monarchy was now a twisted dictatorship. One that held assassinations as winning votes in the wings of the counsel hall.

The thick white gown a group of women left for me this morning barely ran past my knees. It was slightly uncomfortable as I was used to a long life of gowns that ended at the tips of my boots and I could feel the silken wind wrap around my legs as it whispered past.

There was a sickening twist to the way my insides felt at the moment. I couldn't figure out why they would give this dress and not the traditional brown pants and shirt that are typical to the prisoners or why I was brought outside.

I could hear the beginning of the mid-fall festival a quarter of a mile away in the market place just outside the entrance to the palace. There were so many people that the shuffling of feet would have been enough to hear the multitude of the avian people gathering.

It was custom for the Tuuli Thea, and in this case for the thirtieth year in a row my mother, to give a speech of encouragement and thanksgiving to our people. Her voice would carry out among them and anyone too far away would receive her words from the lips of others throughout the coming week. No one would be left out.

The guards' keep was silent as the forces stood vigilant around the market. It was a paranoid terror that a serpiente attack would happen just as festivities began, when no one was watching. So, naturally, we sent every guard to be the eyes of the innocent.

Although, this year three of them seemed to be exempt as they guarded little ol' me. They wouldn't look at me or speak. I guess my treachery had cost me more than my standing as heir among my people even from anger or pity. I should have been prepared for this. All avian's kept their reserve close to the surface. Can't have any unsuspecting emotion catch you off guard.

A noise from behind caused an involuntary twitch of nerves that I had been trying to hide ever since I woke up. It had been three days after my fall trying to get that cobra safely across the border. I deliberately turned slowly to see who I had been brought up to see, despite my uneasiness.

Pale hands pulled back the blue cloak hood and Kir Iri's dark blue eyes flashed with hidden malice as he smiled smugly. I'm pretty sure my carefully perfected mask slipped and all the blood drained from my face at the kite's smile. Kir was the newest member of the council and the greediest, most malicious, and the most powerful. In twelve months he managed to get over a third of the counsel members under his thumb, not too mention two garrisons of our army loyal to him. He was the invisible dictator of my people.

The soldiers' silence started to make a more logical sense now. They didn't care, they were just following orders. My mind raced to figure out what new plan councilman Iri had in store now. I had known from the beginning he was trouble. I suspected he was slowly trying to steal the throne but no one would listen. Well, no one not willing to risk their wings that is.

"Danica Shardae, it's disappointing how this has all played out don't you think?" He kept his voice low and sweet, "You, with your underground movement trying to induce peace towards those vile demonic serpents," his voice was sickeningly sweet as he easily condemned me to treason. I kept every part of myself still as he took a few steps closer, breaching the social and acceptable distance of propriety.

I willed myself to keep eye contact with him. I'd rather jump of a cliff without my wings before admitting any kind of submission to this deceiving trickster.

"You see, Shardae…there's an unspoken agreement among the counsel as to what's to be done with you. And I'd like to think that I'm the one who takes care of those unspoken agreements," Another flash of malice this time clearly displayed. He was enjoying this! Vile, conniving, snake. No offence to the serpiente people.

One of the more older carriages kept around for some of the middle-class nobles with seasonal meetings at the Hawks Keep jostled up to the four of them standing at the edge of the guards' keep. One of the soldiers pulled the door open before it had jerked to a stop and the other two grabbed my arms before I could react and take to the sky. This couldn't be good at all.

I tried to struggle but these were avian soldiers trained since they were nine years old, I didn't have a chance. The last thing I saw before the quick blow made everything go black was Kir's malicious grin as he climbed in after us.

The first thing that came back was feeling in my arms and hands. Probably because one of the soldiers was tying my wrists together with some of the roughest rope I had ever felt. He was also twisting my arms savagely behind something wooden. I felt more wood beneath my feet and opened my eyes to see a whole pile of wooden boards and logs beneath me.

I fought to keep my eyes open, to see where I was going to be kept a prisoner now. Away from the Keep, I guessed, but why did they have to tie me up?

The wind threw a familiar scent my way and I grew rigid at the implications. I lifted my head slowly, the throbbing behind my eyes making it difficult to move. Kir Iri stood leaning against a tree three yards away, arms and legs crossed with a small smirk across his face. He was watching me slowly figure things out myself and enjoying the shock and rapidly growing fear that I couldn't keep hidden.

I was atop a pyre set against the cliffs. The forest started where Kir was standing, the clear path along the cliffs allowing me a view of the Hawks Keep four miles away. I was becoming more alert with every slowly passing second and I started to jerk against my bindings as I looked back at Kir to see that his smile had widened.

"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth, only to keep my voice from shaking.

"I thought you should have a view in the end. It's quite dramatic don't you think? The exiled princess in her white gown and golden hair playing in the wind, trussed up like a turkey waiting to be cooked to perfection," he laughed at his witty monologue, "Honestly, you should be thanking me. If I don't do this then you'd just be paraded around for months and what would your people think of you then?"

"And what will they think now?" I was furious. It helped to keep the fear at bay, but it was true all the same. He's the only avian that I allowed myself to hate.

"Oh, we'll say you escaped and are hiding out with the serpiente demons. It's better for our people to think you betrayed them in the end. They can let go easier this way, don't you think?"

"I think your sick and insane," It was my very first insult said aloud and I was quite proud of myself considering the situation. Avian reserve had kept me deprived for so long.

"Well, you see, with the Thuli Thea poisoned, I very well can't have her heir sticking around to take my throne," he said casually waiting for my reaction as a soldier appeared with a flaming torch.

My eyes widened, "Your going to kill her too!" No, this couldn't be happening. I had lost everyone else in my family to this bloodthirsty war and my mother was going to die now?

"I already have. Slowly, of course. Poison can be such a marvelous solution."

Grief tore through me at the thought of my mother drinking her tea, full of poison that was slowly killing her. It would explain her sudden change in health these past weeks. It was just Kir's style too. Nice and quiet. Slow.

The soldier waited for the order to light the pyre. I wanted to scream and cry at how hopelessly my world was falling apart so fast. Just less than a week ago I had set free the only living monarch of the serpiente kingdom in the hope of settling a peace between our people and now that hope was going to burn away before my eyes.

The bindings were too tight. There was nothing I would be able to do to help my mother or save my people from this power hungry mongrel who called himself avian.

"It's amusing how much you struggle so, even in the impossible situation your in. I would tell you just to leave this world quickly, but they tell me it takes awhile to burn enough away to kill you, so I guess it would be a moot point," With that he nodded to the soldier.

The torch fell to the edge of the pyre and the wood immediately caught fire, flashing around the bottom so that a circle of flame surrounded the entire platform. Any living thing outside the circle ceased to matter as I watched the fire creep closer. I struggled and screamed in frustration, choking on the smoke that enveloped me completely when the wind changed direction. Time stopped too as the heat of the flames got stronger, sucking all moisture from the air and leaving me in a boiling furnace. There were brief moments when the wind would be strong enough to blow the heat and smoke away, but they were rare and only left the desire for more that much more torturous.

I was losing control and began slipping in and out of human form as I tried in vain to get free, to spread my golden wings and take to the sky full of sweet cool air. The heat was unbearable and I could barely breathe. I prayed that I would suffocate from the bilious smoke before the fire could fully reach me. I couldn't take it anymore. How much time had passed? A minute? An hour?

I screamed.

**Zane's Pov **

I had to order the horses left behind. Stealth would be more important here than charging in. I didn't want to blow our cover too soon and get the young woman killed. Lukas had arrived at the serpiente palace frantic and out of breath. After all of the years spent at the Hawks keep gathering information he had never arrived with such a look of horror on his face. The osprey had become a good friend despite the frequent blood spilled between our kind and I immediately assumed the worse.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to finally get his words out in a coherent sentence. He admitted that he knew about my rescue beforehand and was actually the one who saddled the horses. I asked him about the man who had gotten me out and been felled by the avian soldiers. Lukas faltered a moment before confessing my rescuer was a woman, but he wouldn't give me a name.

Apparently, the Tuuli Thea no longer could control the council members for awhile now. I contemplated asking him why this information was coming out now, but the emergency in his voice made me hold my tongue.

He recounted how he overheard councilman Kir Iri, a vicious kite greedy for power outline his plan to execute the young woman at the cliffs without anyone else knowing.

"Please help her," Lukas had asked, "I can't get any avian soldiers for fear of their loyalty to councilman Kir and you _owe_ her."

Gregory, my younger brother by six years, looked at me with sober eyes before speaking quietly, "She did save your life first."

I looked him in his garnet eyes that perfectly mirrored mine, "You're not coming," I commanded before calling for five of my loyal personal bodyguards over Gregory's protests. I had decided to help before Lukas had even asked. No need for anyone to know that.

"When do they plan to set up this execution?" I asked Lukas, whose relief turned to agitation and impatience.

"Mid-day as the festival starts," he answered quickly.

We raced by horseback until the carriage path veered toward the cliffs and quickly but quietly slithered our way through rocks and fallen branches.

I could hear the ocean before the snapping and crackling of the fire. They had started early. I changed from my cobra's form and drew my knives sheathed from the side of my boots and raced forward as the rest of my guards went for the three avian soldiers lounging by the carriage.

A scream full of pain and despair cut through the air making my blood run cold. It was human one second and a hawk's screech the next. The wind blew black smoke through the edges of the trees and I sprinted out of the forest and onto the cliffs edge taking in the site before me.

_Skies above, we were too late!_

A burning pyre lay right on the edge of the cliff with the young woman tied to the pole. The fire had not yet fully reached her but it was too close. Close enough to burn.

In the terror of what would happen next I didn't hesitate before taking a running start and jumping over the flames slashing the ropes that held her wrists behind her as the flames licked at both our legs now. She stumbled and jerked as she still tried to fight her way from the burning fire.

I scooped her up in my arms and jumped off the raised platform. Delicious cool air was thrown into our faces by the wind and I prayed for the sky to open and let rain fall once again to cool her blistered skin.

She had been coughing and hacking up the smoke from her lungs but had gone limp once she could breathe again. I looked around to see the three avian soldiers lying on the ground, my five bodyguards standing at attention, and Lukas swearing at the sky where a lone kite flew back towards the Hawks Keep.

I looked back down at the young woman in my arms, no older than I, and noticed the soot that covered her face, arms, and legs. I set her on the ground away from the still roaring fire and took stock of her injuries.

Her legs had some burns on them while her wrists bled from her struggle to free herself from the harsh rope. Her hair was dirty from the soot masking her features. Once again in black, I thought to myself. I wondered briefly who this woman could be before I heard Lukas give a startled cry and rushed to his knees beside her.

"Oh, skies no! Wake up!" Lukas cried franticly.

"Lukas, she'll live. Don't worry, but we should get her swiftly back to the palace before councilman Iri decides to send more soldiers. She could also use some medical attention for those burns. Do you think you can carry her back to the palace?" I asked him, speaking calmly and yet with the proper authority that made even his frantic mind listen.

Lukas nodded in affirmation as if carrying another while flying for two hours was an effortless task. He gently lifted the still unconscious form of the avian woman and grew his Demi wings before stepping off the cliff edge. My heart lodged in my throat for a moment at the site before I spotted him climbing higher and heading south.

I turned and my guards and I ran back to our horses. We had been here for less than a quarter hour before heading out of avian lands and back home. I was confidant the situation was worth it. My debt was paid and I could finally get some answers.

**Danica's Pov**

I woke up in the most comfortable bed I had ever felt. I snuggled in deeper, trying to keep reality at bay for a little longer. The last thing I could remember was the fire so close and then strong arms lifting me away.

I let the feeling of safety linger for one more moment before opening my eyes. Lukas, my personal bodyguard and recent friend, was slumped asleep in a chair by the bedside. I sat up, monitoring any pain that shot through my body. Breathing made my lungs hurt, but it would be tolerable enough. I could feel a bandage around my left calf but whatever was used to treat the burns had numbed the pain as well.

I was grateful for that. I briefly noticed my wrists lightly wrapped in smooth bandages too before my gaze took to exploring the room.

The walls were dark as well as the floor but the colors of the sheets, canopy, tapestries, rugs, and furniture made the room elegant. I knew I couldn't be in the Hawk's Keep. For now, I would have to be in exile from my home.

"Dani?" Lukas jolted with a start, leaning forward as he woke and took in my conscious state, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, the relief at being alive overcoming my momentary grief, "Tell me everything," I ordered.

"You're at the serpiente palace," he started immediately, "Zane Cobriana decided to return the favor."

Shocked, I shook my head in disbelief. Who would have thought with the decades of war between avian and serpiente that the two royal family members would become allies through moral actions. It seemed almost impossible.

Lukas cleared his throat, "He doesn't know you're the heir to the throne. He didn't have time to recognize you before I flew you here but he knows you're a part of the rebels fighting for peace. I also told him I was a spy for you as well as him. He isn't too happy with me at the moment," He mumbled. I nodded absently, my mind trying to work out what to do next.

"Lukas," I started quietly, looking at a spot just past his head," I need you back at the keep. While I'm here the others need a leader and someone to tell them what is happening. I also need you to protect my mother. Kir Iri, the _traitor_, is slowly poisoning her, you need to stop it as soon as possible," I ordered and half pleaded.

Lukas' eyes had widened and then burned with a fierce glint at the mention of an avian poisoning his Tuuli Thea. I nodded at him in thanks for his loyalty, "Fly with grace, my friend."

Lukas stood, gave the traditionally bow, and left quickly, intent on getting back to the Keep as fast as possible. Leaving me here, alone, in a nest full of serpents. Wonderful.

For all my longing for peace I had never fully prepared myself to come face to face with my people's life long enemies. My avian reserve slid into place in compensation for my lack of self assurance and I slowly got out of bed in case of upsetting any injury unknown. I found a comfortable dress among one of the dressers that wouldn't rub against any burns or scrapes along my arms or shoulders. It was primarily black but it had gold and brown woven in varying threads and designs I couldn't decipher amongst the darkness.

I wondered if I was allowed to leave this room or if I was meant to sit and wait. A soft thud on the door made me pause and I watched it slowly creep open. For a moment, my heart skipped a few beats at the thought of an assassin, but instead of the glint of a knife the shine of dark hair emerged around the corner.

Small emerald green eyes and then a petite nose followed soon after as a little girl peered first at the bed before flitting in surprise around the room when she found it empty. I looked towards the dresser mirror, feigning ignorance so as to not scare her.

She couldn't have been older than seven years old though only the top of her head to her petite nose was visible. Her eyes were what gave her away. The curiosity, mischief, and innocence behind their shine. No matter the species every child had the same look about them at least once a day. It was what drew me to do something to stop this meaningless war that killed that look in their eyes.

I heard her gasp and I couldn't help but glance to see that she had hidden behind the door again. "She's awake!" came the whispered report. A scuffling of shoes and a few exclamations followed as whoever came with her ran away.

"What are you doing, you chickens?" The little girl's whispered shout came from behind the door.

I stifled a small laugh, walking over and pulling the door all the way open. The little girl came up to my waist with long black hair that stopped at her mid-back. She was wearing trousers and a loose shirt that looked like it had seen one too many adventures.

She was still staring off at her deserting comrades and turned around intent to continue her spying. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing there but she did not run, instead looking up into my face with curiosity and wariness.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly.

She visibly gulped before raising her chin and responding in a confident voice, "Tessarose Ember Conda"

"It's a pleasure to meet such a brave adventurer," at this she beamed, "I take it you know this palace inside and out don't you?"

She nodded, " 'Cept for the inner part. That's for the royal family…but this one time, Nior and I found a hidden tunnel and saw the Naga Cobriana herself!"

"Really, Tessa? Now, where would this secret tunnel be?" I had stayed a step inside the room and couldn't see past the doorway, so the voice that suddenly joined in made both of us jump.

Tessarose didn't look a bit ashamed as she stared innocently behind her where the man had moved. For being the Diente of this little girl he looked at her with mild reproof and more amusement, like a father would. His garnet eyes flicked up to mine for a brief second, either to catch a glimpse of the woman he saved or to keep from acting like he would ignore me while teasing the child, I didn't know.

He did a double take and froze once our eyes locked again. I stopped breathing as he wouldn't let go of his stare. I think he was shocked to see golden eyes, the trademark of the royal family, my family. My mother and I were the only ones left now and with her life in danger I had to prepare myself to lead our people alone.

Tessarose shrieked, breaking our too intense yet brief moment. Zane, startled, looked down to see the little girl shaking his arm, "Don't do that to her, she's hurt, you'll make her dizzy and she'll fall!"

Zane went from startled to chagrined in two seconds flat at the little girl's admonishment. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her, "I promise I'd catch her if she fell."

**Zane's Pov**

I watched Tessa scamper away with a small smile. She was orphaned as a babe and had been raised by the dancers, but that didn't stop her from wandering and learning from everyone. Hopefully, our small exchange was enough to make our avian guest more comfortable. I mentally shook my head, she was no small guest.

Danica Shardae, heir to the avian throne, stood two feet away wearing a serpiente dress looking every bit as comfortable as any viper would be. I had to give her credit for that much.

"I believe I'm going to have to have words with Lukas when he returns. He seems to keep the most important information from me," I started conversationally, trying to keep the situation light and yet on the serious matter at hand.

"He loves solving mysteries. If you were willing to save an unimportant avian from her own people than what would you be willing to do to stop this war?" It was an intriguing thought after the whole affair and I fully believed Lukas was not above testing the people around him. Especially those to whom he was in service to.

Her voice was soft and rich like that of a flute playing on the wind. I hoped she sang, it would be beautiful to hear.

"I take it you're willing to give up your life for peace between our people" I stated, referring to the fire she once stood in, literally.

"Haven't I already?" She replied.

"A throne can be retaken. Besides, your people want you, that's enough to keep your title," I reassured her.

"I suppose," she softly agreed and I took a moment to study her now that she wasn't disguised or covered in soot. She was quite beautiful as she stood regally, her shoulders back and head held high. Her hair flowed past her shoulders in a mixture of golds and browns that highlighted her shining gold eyes. Her sharp bone structure did not take away from her smooth, lightly tanned skin from many hours flying under the sun. But no matter how beautiful she looked her face was still emotionless and it left me feeling hollow for a moment when I couldn't read her.

"Dinner should be served soon. Would you like to join my family and I in our private dining hall tonight?" I asked her abruptly, trying to keep the hollow feeling from making its way to my face. I didn't want her to feel like she was a prisoner here. She had saved my life and she was trying to stop this war. She would need to be treated like an ally if negotiations were to take place.

For a moment her eyes betrayed her. I saw the fear before she could push it away and that small flash of emotion reassured me while I felt the years of anger and war still separating us. I deliberately kept from holding her gaze too long as I kept a suitable distance, "It will just be the five of us. No guards," I promised.

She lifted her head a fraction higher as she steeled herself, "I would be honored."

I barely kept the smile from my face as I turned and gestured for her to follow me down the hallway. The little hawk had courage. I shouldn't have doubted after her previous actions, but it was different now that I could see her face.

Now that I knew her eyes spoke for her.

We walked in relative silence through the hallways before the lack of sound started to feel like more of a death march. I decided to warn her on who she would be meeting.

"My mother, Charis," I started, "will be delighted to meet you in light of the fact that you saved my life and she will undoubtedly embrace you for it. Irena is with child and finds it difficult to embrace anyone," I mentioned with a laugh more out of joy than tease, "and Gregory will pester you with endless questions, but don't worry. They're all completely harmless." Not entirely true, but I didn't want to frighten the little hawk princess away from my family. It seemed vitally important that she feel comfortable around them.

"It must be nice to have them around you during these difficult times," she dutifully responded and I had to think of what it would be like to be all alone in times such as these. She only had her queen mother to stand by.

"Yes, they do make this life more bearable," I commented quietly. Fortunately, we arrived at the dining hall where my mother and siblings were already seated. Gregory noticed us first and I saw his jaw drop in shock, or awe, before he quickly stood at attention. My mother and sister turned to see who I would be introducing.

"Mother, Irene, Gregory, meet my rescuer and our new ally, Danica Shardae, heir to the Avian throne."


End file.
